Harry Potter A sibling to share
by The Lady Ash
Summary: Mi has just discoverd that she is a member of the renound Potter family, and she is already likeing the fact. When romance stricks, will a Brothership be turned to hatred? And when disaster stirkes what will happen to the new arrival. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I lost the first chapter... Somewhere... I don know were though... But anyways, in the first chapter... The main character finds out that she is Harry Potters sister... And that her "Mother" Is her aunt... If there are any typo's please tell me and I will be sure to fix them... As for my other stories, they are being Beta'd and then they will be put up for your pleasure...**

When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, my aunt told me to sit and wait for him. She then left me and went into Diagon Ally to get my school supplies

I waited for an hour… Or what felt like an hour before anyone entered the bar. The first person who entered was a boy. He had messy black hair, glasses and eyes that gleamed like emeralds. The boy walked over to Tom, the bar tender. Tome pointed to me and the boy started to walk over to me.

"Are you Mi?" He asked me.

"Yes" I said simply. Thinking ahead I asked, "And, who may I ask… Are you?".

"My name is Harry" He said.

"Errr, why did your highlights just turn to… Yellow?" He asked.

"Well, my highlights change colour when with my mood, and yellow means that I'm happy… And, well, I'm happy to see you!" I explained.

"Oh, well… I want you to meet my friends. Come this way!" He said, taking my hand in his and led me to a private parlour, which held at least seven people.. One of the people, a girl with bushy brown hair and a ginger cat smiled at me. The other six people all had red hair and freckles. Two were girls and the other four were boys.

"So this is Hermionie" He pointed to the girl with the ginger cat. She let go of the cat and shook my hand.

"Hermionie! Get that stupid animal away!" Another boy, about the same age as Harry yelled. Hermionie's cat had gotten a hold of his shirt and was clawing at the breast pocket.

"Ron, maybe you should keep that rat in it's cage!" She yelled at him.

"As you can see that's Ron." Harry chuckled.. He went through all of the people in the room one by one, naming the face and having me shake hands. There was Mr and Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Fred, and George. When I got to Ron… I felt myself blush.

"Ummm, you highlights turned red…" Ron said as a look of confusion played across his face. "And, now they're turning orange…" Harry and I both started to laugh.

"Her highlights change colour with her mood… Right?" Hermionie asked. I nodded as she said, "Even I caught that Ronald" She rolled her eyes, and I smiled.

"Then what are red, orange, and pink?" He asked.

"Love, Embarrassment, and… Normal highlights." I said in a very seductive tone. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"And, I'm guessing, that when your ears turn red… That means that _your Embarrassed" I said with a chuckle._

"_HARRY!" My aunt squealed as we all jumped. She ran to Harry and began tackle hugging Harry._

"_Hi.. Aunt… Rose… How… Are… You…" He said, he started to turn blue, and that's I where stepped in._

"_Aunt Rose… Your strangling him." I said. She let go and he regained his colour._

_After dinner, it was announced that it was time for bed… It was also announced that me and Harry would be sharing a room._

_To my dismay, I said, "Okay."_


	2. Chapter 2

_That it's to late to apologize. it's to late. I said it's to late to apologize. It's to late._

"AHH!" Harry screamed as he fell out of his bed. I was ready and dressed and had blasted up my music.

"W-what happened?" He asked me.

\ "Wake up sleepy head!" I yelled.

"Arrgh!" He grumbled. "What is this garbage anyways?" He asked.

"Ummm, music… The song's called apologize… I like it…" I said.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Wake up, almost time for breakfast!" I said, jogging down the stairs into the dining room.

_Honk! Honk!_

The car was in a traffic jam.

"Were going to be late! We should have just apperated to the gate!" Mr. Weasly grumbled. But just as he said that the traffic let up and we got there just in time.

"You'll have to board the train now.." Mrs. Weasly sighed. We kissed our families good bye and boarded the train. 

"Oh! Here's a compartment!" I said as I walked in. Harry, Ron , and Hermionie followed. When we had sat down, Fred and George cam in alone with Ginny, and said that they were in the next compartment over. Once they had said that they left.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Hermionie asked.

"We could listen to some music." I said. They all shrugged and I got out my speakers.

"Just, none of that crap that you like." Harry said.

I sighed and watched my highlights turn blue. I plugged the Speakers into a plug and put on a song.

_Time just withers away stealing day after day. The moon calls and night falls. Good bye beautiful day Seems time never can stay it just keeps running away. The stars fly and hearts cry leaving nothing left to say._

"_Is this okay?" I asked. He nodded._

_I turned down the music and layed back in my seat._

"_I really do like this music." Ron said._

_Then he came._


	3. Chapter 3

"So I see we have a sweet, and probably virtuous new arrival." A boy with sleek. Hair said with sneer directed toward my brother. He stepped into the compartment. As soon as he was in , Harry leaped up his wand at the boy's throat.

"Stay away from my sister." He said in a guttural tone, his voice but a whisper.

"Harry, no!" I said pulling him off the boy.

"He's not even worth it." I said, my voice dripping in venom.

"My name, is Malfoy… Draco, Malfoy…" He winked at me and left.

"Boy I would like nothing more than to hex so he'd never be able to breath again." Ron said furiously.

"Wow Ron, all for my sister?" Harry taunted. Ron glowered at him.

"Well, I think that is very sweet of you… Ronald." I said as I walked over to him and laid down on the bench. I put my head on his lap and after a while he began to stroke my head absentmindedly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Harry said.

"What Harry? You don't want me to date your sister?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't want you being a perv with my sister." We were silent for a moment. But then we all burst out laughing. I took Ron at least thirty minutes before he could say anything.

"So, Mi…. Why are you in your third year at hog warts… Did you transfer from somewhere?" Ron asked me.

I looked at him and thought for a moment. "Well, yes and no, I was home schooled in witch craft until my third year, when it was to much for my aunt…" I said.

_Thud!_

I fell off Ron's lap and onto the floor. I hit my head as the light's went out. There was an eerie, cold feeling… Like all the happiness and hope had been taken away from the world.

"What's going on? We cant be there yet!" Hermionie said.

_Thank you Capitan oblivious!_

Harry opened the door and looked around. The train gave another jerk and Harry toppled backward, bringing someone with him.

"Ginny?"

"Harry?"

"Oh my god! What the bloody hell is that thing?!" Ron whispered, terrified. The thing opend the door and floated in.

_Think of something happy!_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I said as my wolf burst out of my wand.

"Harry… Harry… HARRY! Augamenti!" I said and instantaneously, a jet of water sprayed him in the face… He woke up

"What was that thing?" He asked me.

"It-" I started to say.

"Was a dementon, one of the guards of azkaban… He, well, it was searching the train for sirious black." A man in a shabby coat explained. He looked at us and took something out of his pocket. "Here, eat this…" He handed out a piece of chocolate to everyone and then he left.

"Guy's you have to eat this, you'll feel better" I said

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermionie said to him. Ron looked at her.

"How did you know that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"It's on the wrapper…" She said. At that moment we all looked down at the wrapper.

_Professor R. J. Lupin_

"_Oh, right.." He said._

"_Well, It does look like we'll be there soon, we should go and get our robes on." Hermionie said._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok… Now that we're all settled in, I would like to ask you to all calm down and wish you a 'welcome back'!" The head master of the school said politely, even though the whole hall was quite…

"I have a few announcements before our delicious feast. The first is that we have some new teachers to welcome. The first, is Professor R. J. Lupin, who will be taking the Defence Against The Dark Arts post… Welcome Professor!" He said as lupin stood up.

"Of corse Harry! That's why he knew to give you the chocolates!" Hermionie epiphanies, while clapping.

"Our second appointment is our very own Rubious Hagrid, who will be taking the Care Of Magical Creatures post." He said… When Hagrid stood up, everyone started to clap, but the loudest was the gryffindors… Which I had been sorted into I might add.

"Yes!"

"This should be fun!"

"We are _so _getting an A!"

We all looked at Hagrid to see that he was beaming!

"Ok, ok, ok! I know that we are all excited but we have something to attend too." Dumbledoore said. His voice suddenly became harsh and quite.

"The next thing, is that… The guards of azkaban, will be, until further notice, at every entrance of the school. They will not be fooled by means of disillusionment charm.. Or… Invisibility cloaks." He said, looking right at Harry. He smiled and went on with his speech.

"And on that happy note! Lat the feast begin!" He said as a bunch of food appeared in front of us.

"Finally!" Ron said hungrily. We ate and ate and ate until our stomachs were full. We then went up to the common room.

"COMING THROUGH! I HAVE THE PASSWORD!" Percy, another one of Ron's brother's who was doing school business when I had met the family.

He walked up to the door and said, "Fortuna Major".

When we got in the common room, and took a place by the fire.

"Well, that was the best feast I have ever had!" Ron said.

I looked at him, "Why? Because I'm here?" I asked. He looked at me and blushed.

I walked over to him and layed down in his lap and fell asleep.

NNNN

"Mi… Mi.. Wake up!" Ron cooed in my ear.

"Hmmm?" I moaned.

"What time is it?" I asked when I could speak.

"Morning… We fell asleep…" Ron said.

I felt my hair go re-orange, and looked for my brother. He and Hermionie had fallen asleep on the couch, Harry had his arm around Hermionie

"We had better get going if we want to catch breakfast." Ron said to me.

"Yeah" I said as we got up to go and get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Let's see… Potter, Potter, Potter." Professor McGonagall mutters, flipping through schedules.

"Ah! Here they are!" She said.

"Umm, they?" I said.

"Well, you are a Potter aren't you?" She asked.

"Oh, I guess I am!" I thought.

My schedule wasn't too bad.

_Potions_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts_

_Divination_

_Lunch_

_Free Period_

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

"Cool!" I heard Harry say.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Ron, Hermionie, you and I all have the same classes!" He answered me.

"Well, I'm taking a few extra classes." Hermionie said.

My face had light up and I was beaming. But, as soon as Harry had seen this he new that it wasn't for him… Or Hermionie… It was for Ron.

"Well, we had better get going…" I heard him say. I knew that he was trying to distract us from each other.

NNNN

When we got to the dungeons, we took at table at the back and got our stuff out.

"Today in potions… We will be creating the Draught Of The Living Dead… The instructions are posted on the board…" His wand was pointed at the board and the instructions appeared. And in 30 minutes I had completed the instructions and stepped back to let my potion brew.

"My, my, my… Look at this potion… It seems to be maturing very fast…" He looked at me

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" He announced. Harry and Ron both looked at me. Snape looked at my brother, a sneer on his face.

"Class is dismissed, tomorrow we will be continuing this potion…" He said. Harry, Ron, Hermionie, and I all collected our thing and started towards the door.

"Miss Potter… Stay after class a moment…" His voice weeded through my head.

"Wait for me." I said. They nodded.

"Where, may I ask, did you learn to make potions like that?" He asked.

"My aunt…" I said. He got up from his desk and started towards me… He was getting a little too close…

"You know… You look so much like your mother… Oh yes I knew your mother.. You could say we were… Sweet hearts…" He took my face in his hands.

"What are-" He kissed me, full on. I started to flail, but he hung on fast. I went limp in his arms.

_BANG!_

_Snape and I flew apart._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Snape?!" McGonagall shrieked. Harry and Ron ran toward me._

_Cry. It was all I could do. But it got worse and I started to hyper-ventilate Harry tried to console me._

"_Shhhhhh, It's ok… I promise.. Don't worry…" He rocked me back and forth, back and forth._

"_Harry I… I… I can't… I can't breath…" Blackness over came me._


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I found that I was in the hospital wing and Harry was sleeping in a chair next to me.

"Harry?" He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mi… Your awake!" He said. He got up and sat on the side of my bed.

"Where's Ron?" I asked.

Harry looked at the floor. "Well, Uhhh.. How do I say this… He said that he couldn't be seen with a slut like you and he can't believe I can… But on the bright side, Hermionie said that she would come and see you later today!" I let silent tears out of my eyes.

"Mi, he doesn't matter! I'm here and your ok… That is the most important thing! If.. If it makes you feel better, Ron carried you here.. Not me…"

NNNN

"The next day, I was let out of the hospital wing and had learned tat all of the classes had been cancelled due to what had happened. So I was the "hero" Of the month… Or something like that… I also learned that news travelled quickly so that very time I walked past Malfoy, he did a rude impression of me and Snape with pansy Parkinson, who, obviously enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hello Ron.." I said, as I sat down next to him.

"Hi." He said getting up and leaving.

"Don't worry, he'll come 'round" Hermionie said, though I didn't believe her.

Something slithered around my waist and squeezed. Since Harry didn't punch the person, I knew it was someone we knew. In fact, Harry was smirking.

"Hmmmmm… I'll Take a wild guess… Is it one of the Weasly twins?"

"Helllllo sweet thing!" A giggling Fred said. He sat down and layed his head on my shoulder.

"What on earth are you doing?!" I ask.

"Oh, just lying around." He said while I chuckled.

"Ok! I can't take it anymore! What the hell did you guys do!" Harry asked him.

"We just hung the wash out to dry!" George said putting his head on my shoulder.

_BANG!_

_Heads swivelled as the doors banged open to reveal a very disgruntled Ron. He started to stop over to the table. We just stared at him trying incredibly hard not to laugh._

"_You guys are tosspots!" Ron's voice was covered in acid._

"_Well nest time think about what you say to a girl-"_

"_Who hasn't even done anything!" The twins bravely came to my rescue._

"_So you drench me in water and hang me from the bed post?!" His eye started to twitch, trying so very hard to understand the twins logic._

"_Look Ron!" I said. Everyone's heads' swivel. "They were just trying to help me because you were being to big of a pig-headed-jerk to really see what was going one!" I got up and ran out of the great hall crying._


	7. Chapter 7

**well, im sorry that i havent written in a while, i just diddn't feel like it... I know hat some of the names are spelled wrong, i just dont feel like changeing them... i know i am really lazy... next couple of chapters are gonna be long.. i guess... mabye... and the twilight stories is going to be postponed because my beta is out of town... and if anyone can explain this to me, why do they spell of like that and not like ove? **

"Oh good god! Don't tell me he's still here!" I muttered to my brother.

"I've been saying that everyday of my life at Hogwarts." He sighed.

"Class, at this time, you will need to take your potions out and continue your work form Monday." his eyes passed over me, and I shivered I went over to the cupboard where I had stored the potion.

"Harry, could you give me a hand here?" He came and the wait of cauldron lifted. I looked at…

"Ron?" I said as I dropped the cauldron. "YOWIE!" Ron screamed. The cauldron had landed on his foot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?" I asked him.

"Just get this thing off me." He said through gritted teeth. I picked up the cauldron and put it on the table.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked him, astonished.

"Must you really ask such an imbecilic question?" He asked me.

"Wow Ron, I didn't know you knew that big of a word." Hermionie said.

"I don't know what it means, I just hear it a lot from all of my teachers…" He answered her.

NNNN

After we got out of that dreary hellhole, we went down to Defence Against The Dark Arts. We walked into the room and found the teacher sitting in an armchair.

"Good morning! If you would all not sit down, once everyone get's into the class room we will be leaving and going somewhere else, we will be having our lesson in the teachers lounge." We all got up, and once everyone was in the classroom we followed him out of the room and down the hallway. Half way to the teachers lounge he stopped abruptly and I ran right into him.

"Careful!" He muttered

I looked up to se Peeves, the poltergeist was sticking a piece of gum in a keyhole.

"Peeves, I don't think that Mr. Filch would be happy to fine a wad of gum in a key hole…" Lupin said to him.

"Looney Looney Lupin! Looney Looney Lupin! Have a class with you do you!" He taunted the teacher.

"Why yes Peeves I do. Now, will you kindly remove that piece of gum from the keyhole? And then I could continue teaching my class." He said, with a kind tone.

"I really don't want to…" Peeves said.

"Fine then." Lupin sighed. He turned to the class. "This should come in handy some day so you had better pay attention!" He turned back to Peeves and took out his wand. With his wand pointed at the keyhole, he said "Wadawazie" and the wad of gum that was stuck in the keyhole flew out of the keyhole and straight into Peeve's eye.

"OWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEE!" He yelled as he zoomed off into the distance, leaving the class cheering.

"Well class, now that that is over, Will you please follow me into the teachers lounge?" He asked, we all followed him.

"Now, who can tell me what a Bogart is?" He asked. Hermionie's hand shot up and he called on her.

"A Bogart is a shape shifter, it takes on the shape if it's opponent's greatest fear as best it can." She answers, as if reading from a textbook.

"Where did you come from?!" Ron asked her.

"What are you talking about? I've been here all this time!" She answered him.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" The professor said and Hermionie beamed. "Now, the Bogart is in an enclosed space. Can anyone take a wild guess as to what it's true form is?" Hermionie's hand shot up as expected but I also raised my hand.

"Ah! Yes Mi!" Lupin called on me.

"Well since it takes on the form of it's opponent's fear, wouldn't that mean that it doesn't have a true form?" I asked.

"That is exactly the answer! Lupin said. "Ok, so does anyone know what our advantage is? I believe you have spotted it Harry." Lupin called on my brother who looked stunned.

"Well. Err. Uhhh. Maybe, because there are so many of us, the Bogart will get confused because there are so many of, so it wont know what to be…" My brother concluded. Hermionie lowered her hand, crestfallen that she could not answer a question.

"So! Who, will be my helper for today?" The teacher asked the class.

I raised my hand and apparently I was the only brave one because I was the only with my hand raised.

"Ok, Mi… Why don't you have a go!" Lupin called on me. Every person in the room gasped, well, except for Lupin.

"What frightens you the most?" He asked me a simple question, and, I couldn't answer it.

"I. I don't really know…" I confessed.

"Erm. Ok, I can see that you like a challenge!" He smiled a warm and inviting smile. "Right, when the Bogart comes out of the wardrobe, I want you to say, 'riddkulus'" He instructed me.

"Right…" Was all I could say? I got out my wand.

"Ready? 1...2.3... Go!" The door to the wardrobe banged open.

"Mi, I just want one kiss…" Said… Professor lupin… He kept walking closer, and closer. Soon I had bumped into a wall and he was at my nose. The real professor lupin seemed to be frozen in shock.

"R…Ridikkulous…" I said, the Bogart turned to the professor slipping on a banana.

A chorus of laughter came from the crowd of students standing around me. The Bogart turned on the seemingly weakest person in the class, Neville.

The Bogart turned into professor Snape. He started to walk toward Neville, his wand raised.

A shaky "Riddkulus" came from him and the Bogart turned into a mummy and started to walk towards Parvatie.

"Riddkulus" Came form a confident parvatie.

The Bogart turned into a giant spider and started towards Ron.

"R-R-Riddkulus!" A squeaky, petrified Ron said. It turned into a dementor and glided over to Harry.

"No! Harry!" He was jogged from his trance and finally saying the spell. "Riddkulus!"

It turned into Harry and… Started walking towards me… again…

"Mi, I just want to-"

"No! I'm not going to fall for this again! Riddkulus!" The Bogart exploded into a thousand tiny wisps.

"Well, Mi… You are quite the fighter. Well done!" Lupin said to me. "Will you please stay after class. Right, so, five points to anyone who had answered a question, ten points to anyone who tackled a Bogart, and 15 to Mi. Class dismissed." Lupin dismissed the class, but Harry, Ron, and Hermionie and I stayed behind.

"I've dismissed class…" Lupin said.

"We know we wanted to wait with Mi… She is our friend…" Hermionie said dismissively

"And my sister!" Harry added.

Lupin just shrugged his shoulders and walked to his desk and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering why you were scared of Harry and I…" He said. Harry looked at me.

My highlights went orange and lupin stared straight into my eyes.

"Well I guess my greatest fear is to have one of the men in my life, do something like Snape did to me… I… I just couldn't handle that." I looked down at the floor, tears pleading to be let out of my eyes. I only let one escape, and it fell onto the floor.

Lupin got off of his desk and took my face in his hands. He wiped the tears from my face.

"Come now, no more of that." He said warmly. I smiled through the glaze of tears on my face.

"We… We should be getting to our next class…" Harry said.

"You are quite right, ill let your teacher know what was going on and why you were late." He said.

When we got out of the classroom, I found that my heart was throbbing, like it hadn't had any blood for five minits. We walked to our next class in silence. Something sliver sped past us, it looked like it had the form of a wolf… It was probably a patroness… We all looke at each other and shrugged. As we walked to divination, I thought:

_I still have at least one teacher that I can trust…_


End file.
